1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system and a communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many electronic apparatuses such as a projector and a printer are prepared for network communications including wireless communication. In many cases when the electronic apparatus is used from a mobile terminal such as a smart device or a PC, the mobile terminal is connected to the electronic apparatus by a network communication without directly connecting the mobile terminal to the electronic apparatus by a cable. For example, a method of causing a user to designate an electronic apparatus among multiple electronic apparatuses connected by a network communication is that a view of the electronic apparatuses in the same subnet is presented to a user and the user selects the electronic apparatus to be used from the view.
For example, when a response device such as a printer responds to a request from a request device such as a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a request device displays an attribute of a response device enabled to communicate on a display unit and a selection of the attribute displayed on the display unit is received by the user to receive a selection of a group of the response device having the attribute (for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-69686
However, the method of causing the user to select the electronic apparatus from the view of the electronic apparatuses inside the searched same subnet has a problem that it is difficult for the user to find the desired electronic apparatus from the view. Therefore, the method of causing the user to select the electronic apparatus from the view of the electronic apparatuses inside the searched same subnet may face a case where it is not easy for the user to find the desired electronic apparatus.